


Dragonlock: Additions and left overs

by MistressMycroft



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Car Chases, Embarassment, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mpreg, Multi, Mycroft trying to be a good brother, Shooting Guns, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Vampires, implied/referanced gay marriage, implied/referanced smut, implied/referanced/mentions of homophobia-resolved, mantions of magic, mentions of scientific use of body parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains out-takes from my Dragonlock story; Not Beta-Read. All chapters are individual. You do not have to read one to understand the other.</p><p>Chapter 1 is an outtake from the trip to France(Lestrade family farm).<br/>Chapter 2: How Mycroft meets James Scarletti(Prince of Methuselah), and some other details. (No mentions of character death- James's death occurs between the end of this story and the beginning of Dragon lock).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a Teen and up rating.  
> Chapter 2 is a mature-explicit rating.  
> All chapters take place within Dragonlock story, but at different times.

“I didn’t think this was an entirely thought out plan, sis.” Marcus said.  
“What’s the problem? We’re just going to try flying.” Stephanie replied.  
“And, you see nothing wrong with that?” He replied.  
“Nope.” Stephanie smiled.

“Flying, in the air, on the back of a blind dragon.” Marcus looked at his sister skeptically.  
“Who said anything about flying on the back of a blind dragon?” Stephanie asked.  
“You don’t know if your connection will even work whilst shifted.” Marcus replied.  
“That’s where Stephan comes in.” She pointed to the other boy.

“Me?” Stephan asked.  
“you can shift into your dragon form and help guide Salina.” Stephanie explained.  
“Like Lockie did, when John and I jumped out of the hospital window?” Salina asked.  
“Exactly. You will be able to feel the current of his wings and follow his verbal instructions.” Stephanie smiled.

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Marcus mumbled.  
“Come on Marcus,” said Stephan, “I’ll let you ride me…” The girls giggled. “I mean…um…on my back-”  
“Stop talking!” Marcus hissed.  
“You two are adorable.” Salina laughed.

*******FIN*****


	2. Meeting the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft meets James, The Prince of Methuselah. Takes place during Mycroft's 'Leg Work/MI-6' Days.
> 
> *Note: I had chosen James, as the name of my Prince, before even coming up with the plot. Nicolai was his first name, James being his middle name; he uses his middle name for reasons(just because I said so).   
> Thus, this is NOT saying that James Sacrletti = James Bond. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given the entirety of the outtakes a Mature rating; but just in case something is in here that I have forgotten about, it is safe to assume an E-rating for now(language/implied smut/mentions of Mpreg/referenced drug use). {Not Beta-Read}.

Mycroft sat quietly outside the Head of MI-6’s office. He had been the youngest of three candidates to qualify for an interview, one of two to receive a second interview, and the only one to solve Q’s complex test. The test consisted of several mission scenarios, all of which were ‘no win’. The other two candidates scored well, for keeping cool under pressure and accepting defeat with dignity.

Mycroft however, scored the highest because he was the only one to recognize that there was only one solution; someone had to die. What the others didn’t understand was; that some sacrifices must be made to ensure the security of the nation’s secrets and the safety of her people. It was a utilitarian approach to be sure, but one that was necessary in the business of espionage. 

“I said no! I refuse to have some idiot kid as my handler. Forget it, Mallory!”  
“This is non-negotiable, James.” Mallory replied.  
“Then I quit!” James yelled.

“You can’t quit!” A woman’s voice interrupted.  
“Watch me.” James hissed walking to the door, flinging it open, and proceeding to storm out.  
“James! James, get back here this instant!” The woman shouted.

James continued to walk down the hall, ignoring his superiors. A thought came to Mycroft as he watched the man walk past him. He stood up.

“It’s obvious why all of your previous handlers quit.” Mycroft stated bluntly. James turned sharply to look at the younger man.  
“Oh really, and why might that be?” He asked stone-faced. 

“First, you’re arrogant and bordering on the narcissistic. Second, you have an invincibility complex. Third, you’re a habitual adrenaline junkie and thrill seeker. Fourth, you use women the way most people use facial tissue. Fifth and finally, you think the rules apply to everyone except yourself.” Mycroft replied with confidence. By the time he had finished his deduction, both Mallory and the Head of the Double ‘O Division had walked out of the office with expressions of amusement on their faces. 

“Have me all figured out, do you?” James asked with a small smile. He walked back towards Mycroft, “You’ve got some guts talking to me that way.” He stopped directly in front of the younger man.  
“I only stated the facts.” Mycroft replied.  
“Ah, but you missed a few things.” James’s smile widened to reveal elongated canines. On reflex, Mycroft made to take a step back; catching himself in mid step. James chuckled.  
“You will find, Sir, that I do not frighten easily.”  
“Sir? I like that.” He said looking over the younger man’s shoulder to his superiors. 

“James, this is Mycroft Holmes. He is your new handler.” Mallory replied. James looked back at the man in question.  
“Well, Mr. Holmes…seems like I found my handler at last.” His eyes sparkled, something Mycroft hadn’t noticed before.  
“James behave.” The Head of the Double ‘O Division chided. 

 

“You’re…” Mycroft felt himself blush.  
“I did say you missed a few things.” James smirked and moved into the younger man’s personal space.  
“Sir…I…” Mycroft took a breath and held his resolve, “Please remove yourself from my personal space.” When James didn’t move, Mycroft took a step back.  
“Don’t worry, Mycroft. I don’t bite…hard.” The last was said with a sight purr.  
“Sir, I am your handler not your plaything.” Mycroft hissed.  
“We shall see.” James whispered before turning to continue down the hallway once more. 

“You’ll get used to it after a while. Being Prince of the Methuselah tends to go to his head; so to speak.” Mallory said from behind the younger man.  
“Prince of…”Mycroft swallowed speechless.  
“Indeed.” Mallory said clapping a hand on his shoulder, “M will show you to your office and make the proper introductions.” 

 

*************************The Mission*************************

“He’s getting away!” James exclaimed.  
“Do not attempt to peruse or engage the target. Let him go!” Mycroft cautioned.  
“I’m not letting him get away again!” He spat. Mycroft could hear the rev of the car’s engine as James shifted through gears. 

“James!” His handler scolded before the audio went dead. Mycroft turned sharply to his team.  
“Get me a visual. Now.” He ordered through clenched teeth.  
“On it, Sir.” They replied, hands moving over keyboards at lightning speed.  
“Got them, Sir. Pulling up visual now.” One of the tech-operatives replied. Seconds later the two cars could be seen racing through the canyon; tires skidding with every tight turn. 

“Is there any way to bring the audio back on line?” Mycroft asked.  
“No, Sir. I’m afraid he’s disabled the connection on his end.” Another tech replied.  
“Idiot.” Mycroft cursed under his breath.  
“Sir. The target appears to be slowing down.”  
“Yes. I can see that.” He responded curtly. 

The target car slowed to a crawl before entering a tunnel; effectively cutting off their visual of said target. James’s car followed.

“What is he doing? He’s going to get himse…”  
“Shut up!” Mycroft hissed.

Suddenly James’s car began to fly out of the tunnel in reverse. Several men with automatic weapons walked out, shooting at the windscreen. James whipped the car around one hundred and eighty degrees, speeding off in the direction he had come from. There was a click and some static before the audio was reconnected. 

 

“Well, that was a bad idea. Bastards loaded their guns with silver bullets.” James laugh turned into a groan of pain.  
“Status report?” Mycroft asked.  
“One shot to the leg, one to the arm, and I managed to sprain my wrist pulling that fancy maneuver with the car. All in all, nothing serious.” He answered sarcastically. 

“Nothing serious…I’m sending someone to intercept you…”  
“No need…” He groaned again, “I’ll be fine…”  
“Send Thomas to intercept him, ASAP.” Mycroft said pointing to the nearest agent.  
“I don’t need to be rescued like a damsel in distress, Mycroft.” James rebuked.  
“For once do as you are told.” He countered.  
“Fine. There’s a small village about five kilometers from my current location.” James retorted. 

“Good. I shall have Thomas meet you there.” Mycroft explained.  
“Thomas is en-route, Sir.” The agent replied.  
“Good.”

****************************The Next Day*************************  
Private Hospital-Location Unknown.

“You should have listened.” Mycroft sighed from where he sat adjacent to the hospital bed.  
“You knew from the moment we met that I never do as I’m told. What was it that you said? “You think rules don’t apply to you.’”  
“Not quite what I said, but you obviously weren’t listening to begin with.” Mycroft replied icily.

“Oh, I was listening. I heard every word that passed through those gorgeous lips.” James smiled.  
“You have no shame; even after being shot three times, with silver no less.” Mycroft managed a small smile.  
“Not an ounce.” He smirked mischievously. Mycroft returned his smile before looking away. “I know that look. What’s wrong, now?” James asked. 

“I have something important to discuss with you.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Alright.” James replied in a concerned voice. Mycroft turned his gaze back to the older man.  
“I’m…we’re going to…” Mycroft stuttered, his vast vocabulary escaping him.  
“You don’t have to say it. I already know. Your sent is different from what it was before. It’s sweeter.” James’s expression was soft and loving. 

“I…” Mycroft didn’t know what to say. He just sat there completely befuddled.  
“Come here, love.” James held out his hand. Mycroft moved to sit on the edge of the bed and took a hold of the man’s hand. “Mycroft, I love you and nothing will change that. Having this baby will only enhance my love for you.” Mycroft gaped at him like a common goldfish. 

“I don’t know what to say.”  
“Say you’ll marry me.” James smiled.  
“Marry you; but…”  
“No. I will have you for my mate and nothing the Council says will stop me.” He said squeezing the younger man’s hand. 

“Then yes. I will marry you and be your mate.” Mycroft leaned over and kissed his lover.  
“Good. Now we should talk about possible baby names.” James whispered against the younger man’s lips.  
“It’s too soon; we don’t even know the baby’s gender.” Mycroft chuckled, pressing another kiss to James’s lips. 

“Ahem.” A cough came from the doorway, “Sorry to interrupt, but M needs a debriefing right away.” Mallory said quietly, his face slightly red with embarrassment. 

“Right.” Mycroft reluctantly pulled away and stood, “I think I’ll go for a walk.” He said, walking past the man standing just inside the door.  
“You should call your mum; to check your little brat of a brother.” James called as his lover walked out the door. The door closed sharply behind him before Mycroft could respond.

He cringed inwardly at the thought of telling his mother that he was expecting. And Sherlock, oh god. What was he going to say to his little brother? Dear Lord, he was living a nightmare. Mycroft walked until he found a small secluded area before pulling out his mobile. His finger hovered over the speed dial number for his parents. He took a deep breath and pressed ‘call’. Mycroft was about ready to hang up after about the fourth ring when his mother answered. 

“Hello?” She answered sweetly.  
“Mummy, It’s Mycroft.” He had to hold the phone away from his ear as she squealed with delight.  
“Oh, Myc. It’s so good to hear from you. You never call enough.” She cooed. Mycroft felt sick.  
“I’m a very busy man.” He replied.  
“Too busy to call your poor mother.” Passive aggressive, per usual; Mycroft thought.

“Unfortunately, yes. Though I have found myself with some time for a holiday this coming week.” He paused and waited for another round of his mother’s expressed excitement, “I was planning on coming to visit for a few days.”  
“Oh, Myc. That would be wonderful. Sherlock’s home from university on break; It will be so nice to have you both here.” She gushed. 

“I’m sure it will be lovely.” Mycroft replied.  
“I’m so happy.” She sounded like she was crying.  
“I was planning on bringing someone with me.” Mycroft held his breath.  
“Oh. A friend you’ve made in London…Or is it something more serious?” God he hated when she used that tone.

“I would hate to ruin the surprise.” Mycroft cringed inwardly at his own words.  
“ooo. I do love surprises.”  
“Then I shall see the three of you later this week.”  
“You will call if something comes up; won’t you?” She asked.  
“Of course, mummy.” He replied before hanging up. A wave of (non-pregnancy related) nausea threatened to overwhelm him as he continued to walk down the hallway.

 

*******************************A Few Days Later***********

“You haven’t told them anything?” James asked.  
“Nothing.” Mycroft answered.  
“This is going to end well.” James laughed.  
“Please, can we not do this?” Mycroft sighed.  
“She’ll love me. I just know it.” He smiled, taking his lovers hand and squeezing. 

When the car pulled up to the house, the front door opened to reveal Mycroft’s little brother and their parents. 

“He looks so happy to be here doesn’t he?” James smirked.  
“Yes, well…that’s Sherlock.” Mycroft replied. The engine of the car stopped and the driver opened the backdoor.  
“Sir’s.” The driver nodded, stepped aside, and held open the door. Mycroft exited first, followed by James.

“Oh, Myc. It’s so good to see you.” Mummy Holmes cried as she moved to embrace her elder son, “Were so glad you’re home.” She said stepping back. “Myc…you’re…”  
“Ecstatic to be home.” James cut in, “James Scarletti, mam.” He took her hand and bestowed a kiss on it.  
“Scarle…Oh, my.” Mummy Holmes gasped.

“Your Highness. It is an honor to receive you in our home.” Mr. Holmes gave a short bow and gave a welcoming gesture.  
“Please, the honor is all mine.” James replied. Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“And this must be Sherlock, charmed, I’m sure.” James held out a hand to the young man.

“I know where that hand’s been, and I have no intention of shaking it.” Sherlock replied with a grimace. Mycroft blushed.  
“Sherlock!” Mummy scolded.  
“It’s nice to meet you…” His father nudged him and Sherlock let out an indignant huff, “Your Highness.” He finished, promptly turning and going back inside.

Mummy gave Mycroft a look that told him he was in big trouble. Her expression then softened as she turned to James. “Please come inside, Edmond will put the kettle on.” Mr. Holmes just smiled and let James precede him into the house. He gave Mycroft one last glance before closing the door; effectively leaving the elder son alone with his slightly enraged mother. 

“Please let me explain…I..”  
“Why?” She hissed.  
“I’m sorry?” he gave her a confused look.  
“Why did you hide it, Mycroft?” She asked crossing her arms.  
“I didn’t expect…I knew you would not approve. This was a mistake.” Mycroft moved towards the door. Mummy grabbed him by the sleeve. 

 

“I don’t care that you’re….Do you love him?” She asked. Mycroft looked at her, completely taken aback.  
“Yes.” He replied hesitantly.  
“Then that’s all that matters.” She pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“I…I don’t know what to say.” Mycroft whispered.

“Well you can begin by telling your father and Sherlock about the baby.” She smiled.  
“I am…unsure of how Sherlock is going to react.” He replied reaching for the door handle.  
“You can’t hide it from him forever; and the longer you wait the worse his reaction may be.” She said patting him on the arm.  
“Right.” Mycroft turned the door handle and pushed inside.

**************************************

“When did you realize it?” Sherlock asked, once alone with his older brother in their father’s study.  
“Realize?” Mycroft asked quizzically as he sat down across from his younger brother.  
“That you….liked people…in that way.” Sherlock clarified.  
“Am I to gather that you are asking me how I knew that I liked James?” Mycroft inquired.  
“Yes.” Sherlock huffed.

“Instantly.”  
“No one falls in love that fast.” Sherlock snorted.  
“I didn’t say love, Sherlock. That came much later.” Mycroft explained. Sherlock fell silent and looked away from his brother. “That does not mean that I don’t care for you, Sherlock. It’s just different…”

“You left me all alone for years, with no one who understands my mind the way you do…and then you show up out of nowhere…pregnant and engaged to be mated….”  
“You feel….”  
“You fucking abandoned me, Mycroft.” Sherlock turned his gaze back to his brother, eyes full of fury.  
“I…It couldn’t be helped, Sherlock. You’re not the only one whose mind rots from the tedium of the daily, average minded, goldfish that cohabitate this planet. I had to do something with my mind before…” He looked at Sherlock with a clarity he had not seen in a very long time. “You’re high.”

“Took you long enough.” Sherlock snorted.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Mycroft hissed.  
“Bored.” He shrugged.  
“You’re not home on break, are you?”

“Brilliant deduction, Mycroft.” Sherlock sneered.  
“How long?” Mycroft asked.  
“Last month, spent a lot of time on the streets since then…haven’t had the time to tell them yet.” He shrugged again.  
“Why, Sherlock? Why drugs?” Mycroft ran a hand over his face.  
“The only thing that quiets my mind….keeps it from ripping itself apart….The loneliness and quiet was pure agony, brother mine.” The last was said in nearly an inaudible whisper. 

“Oh, Sherlock. Why didn’t you say anything…I could have found you something to occupy…”  
“No! I don’t want anything to do with your spy games, Mycroft. I see what it’s done to you, I won’t become you….” He replied fiercely.  
“You have to do something…perhaps I could get you into another school. One with a more rigorous program.”  
“No. I’m done with those plebeians.” Sherlock moved to stand.

“At least take your final exams…I could arrange for you to at least have that.” Mycroft stood.  
“I don’t want you charity, Mycroft.” Sherlock looked at him defiantly.  
“Please…I’ll keep the drugs from Mummy…”  
“Don’t bother, it’s likely that she already knows. Try again, brother mine.” He walked towards the door.  
“I’ll give you a reasonable allowance for a flat in London, away from our parents.”

“And?” Sherlock stopped just short of the door.  
“I’ll…anything you want. Drugs excluded of course.” He replied.  
“All the lab equipment and supplies I want?” Sherlock asked.  
“Fine. Anything else?” Mycroft asked, moving closer to the younger man.  
“One more thing, brother mine.” He smiled.

“Yes?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
“I want…” Sherlock paused, looking at the floor. “…to teach…”  
“To teach?” Mycroft looked at his little brother confused.  
“The baby…I want to teach it…like…”  
“Like I taught you?” Mycroft finished. Sherlock looked up sharply.  
“Yes. Otherwise I’d like nothing more than for you to bugger off.”  
“I suppose that could be arranged. Will you go back to university, if I agree?”  
“Fine, but I refuse to work for you or your MI-6 friends.” Sherlock replied crossing his arms.  
“As you mentioned before.”  
“Then we’re in agreement then?” Sherlock asked.  
“Indeed.”

“You’re going to get fat again, you realize.” Sherlock smirked.  
“Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious, brother mine.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
“When…will it be here?”  
“October.”  
“Do you know the gender yet?” When Sherlock looked at him with wide and curious eyes, it reminded Mycroft of how close they used to be they were younger. His expression softening as he spoke.

“No. It will be a while yet, before we know that.”  
“Will you…” Sherlock bit his lip.  
“Must you be so transparent, Sherlock. Yes, you may have a copy of the sonogram.” He moved forward to embrace his younger sibling; something that they rarely, if ever participated in.  
“I was going to ask if I could have the umbilical cord, you sentimental fatty.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Ever the scientist.” Mycroft replied pulling away.  
“So, can I?”  
“Dear Lord.” Mycroft exclaimed. Sherlock stood there just looking at him. “That is something you will have to ask James. There are many magical uses for it…including healing purposes.”  
“I know…” Sherlock trailed off. Mycroft shook his head and ran a hand through his brother’s unruly hair.


End file.
